In recent years, with the development of digital technology, a portable terminal equipped with a touch device has various functions. For example, the portable terminal may execute various applications such as a camera, an e-mail, Internet, a video play, an electronic note, a messenger, a photograph, a game, and a video call.
In this embodiment, a contents screen displayed by execution of the application may include a text and a user may execute a corresponding application by selecting the displayed text. However, the foregoing method may execute an application corresponding to an individual word (text). For example, when the user selects a number recognized as a phone number from the contents, the portable terminal may execute a call application.
Further, when the user selects a plurality of texts (words) from the contents, the portable terminal stores the selected texts in a temporary storage area. When the application is executed, the portable terminal executes an application with reference to the texts stored in the temporary storage area. However, the method of executing the application should perform selection operations (copy and/or paste) of various steps when using a plurality of words.